memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Internment Camp 371 inhabitants
Internment Camp 371 Prisoners There are two aliens held prisoner at Internment Camp 371 that might be distinct species. The first is the man standing behind Bashir when the prisoners assembled. He looks a lot like Pardshay's species, but I'm not sure if the facial details match. The second alien is in the far right of the shot of all the assembled prisoners. There's not a lot of detail, but I'm hoping someone can try to see if this alien matches any others seen so far. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 05:06, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I decided to add the second alien to the main page as it looks a lot like one of the species seen in the next few episodes. It's in the category "Aliens with Pointed Heads and Yellow-Green Skin" TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I also added the first alien to the main article. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 10:53, January 6, 2015 (UTC) The first alien has been added under Ridge Headed Alien, while the second has been added under Aliens with Pointed Heads and Yellow-Green Skin. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 14:44, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following speculation: "Some have suggested that this Breen was replaced by a Founder in order to persuade the Breen to join the Dominion, which they did in 2375 during the final stages of the Dominion War. This is however just a theory, and there has been no official information released to verify it." --Defiant (talk) 07:01, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Jim Palladino and Don Fischer Jem'Hadar I think these two Jem'Hadar might be Amar'itak and Rodak'koden but I don't know which one's which since they look very similar. Can anyone help? --NetSpiker (talk) 00:49, February 15, 2019 (UTC) :Just look at their ridges and see. Also just for the record these names are non-canon. SketchFan98 (talk) 12:26, February 20, 2019 (UTC) As I said, their ridges look the same to me. --NetSpiker (talk) 03:28, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Since no one can help me with this, I'm thinking it would be better if someone replaced these images with images that match the shots used in the cards. Anyone up to it? --NetSpiker (talk) 11:29, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::I think the problem is that those names are non-canon, and the card images aren't necessarily screen-caps from the episode as opposed to set pictures. Neither non-canon names nor card shots are used on this website for in-universe content. Memory Beta might be a better place to get your question answered. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:40, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Non-canon names do have a place in background notes. We even have a template for them. The Where's That Picture From? website contains a list of every CCG card and the episode it came from along with notes explaining if the picture has been digitally modified or is a set picture. The Amar'itak and Rodak'koden entries don't have any notes, indicating that they are unmodified screen-caps from the episode. I think Memory Alpha is the right place to ask for screenshots from an episode. --NetSpiker (talk) 11:59, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::: Why do they even need to match the cards? This isn't Match Game. If whatever image we have is ultimately the best available, then enough said. Pet projects don't or shouldn't interfere with the main focus of this site. --Alan (talk) 14:00, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Screenshots that match the cards would be just as good as the current images if not better, so I don't see how that would interfere with the main focus of this site. --NetSpiker (talk) 02:04, July 18, 2019 (UTC)